


Morning Confessions

by samclarke0000



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Post 2X06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samclarke0000/pseuds/samclarke0000
Summary: Takes place post 2x06 of the tv show, the morning after the Malec first date when Alec goes to visit Jace at Magnus's.





	

He had never pictured Magnus sleeping before – in bed, or cosied up next to him on a Sunday morning, sure, but he had never really thought of what Magnus might look like while he was actually sleeping. He didn’t know what he might have expected, maybe Magnus lying on his back with the covers tucked neatly around him. He was always a perfectionist about how he looked after all. Alec couldn’t help but smile at the king sized bed with its satin sheets wrinkled around the starfish shape of the sleeping warlock who lay face down.

Alec almost didn’t want to wake him.

“Magnus,” Alec said, standing just inside the doorway of the bedroom. He got a slight stirring in response, then silence. Alec flicked the light switch and the room brightened, exposing the figure in all his glory. Magnus groaned and rolled onto his side, exposing the bare skin of his upper body which Alec tried and failed not to notice. Magnus opened one eye before scrunching his face up adorably against the light. Alec chuckled quietly to himself, amused that anyone who had been around for centuries would be so like a teenager to wake. Having past experience with Izzy and Jace, Alec moved into the room knowing the best way to rouse Magnus would be to pull the covers off him but he was apprehensive due to the warlock’s already exposed skin. He moved towards the bed regardless and decided on sitting carefully on the edge of the bed and gently shaking Magnus.

“Alexander. I have woken to much less beautiful things,” Magnus said, opening his eyes fully and meeting Alec’s.  “So, do not get me wrong, I am happy to see you always, but why have you arrived looking ever-angelic in my room at an ungodly hour?”

Alec laughed, looking at Magnus’s face, free from makeup and flushed from sleep. He was mesmerised. Almost without thinking he reached out and stroked his fingers down the side of Magnus’s face, brushing his hair back as he did. Magnus’s eyes closed at the touch.

“Sorry to wake you, but it is almost eleven.”

“Exactly Alexander, ungodly.” Magnus’s voice was slurred from sleeping and it washed through Alec’s whole body. He smiled at the figure below him.

“Ungodly as it may be, Jace has invited half the institute here to discuss Aldertree and Valentine and what the hell we’re going to do.” Alec saw light glint in Magnus’s eyes and figured Jace would be paying for that one for a while. “They’ll all be here momentarily I’m guessing. I arrived early because… well, I wanted to see you.” Alec blushed as he confessed to Magnus. “When I got here and asked what you thought of all of this, Jace thought it might be better for me to come break the news than for him to do it…” Alec trailed off, waiting for Magnus’s reaction. He could see the tension in Magnus as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Jace and I will certainly need to have a talk about… boundaries,” Magnus responded, and Alec wondered if he was referring to the night before when Jace had interrupted them by entering the apartment unannounced. For what it was worth, Alec was planning to ‘have a talk’ with him about that too. And by ‘have a talk’ Alec meant whack him around the head a little. “When did you say everyone would be arriving?” Magnus asked, reaching for Alec’s hand which was resting on the bed, and running his fingers over the runes there, almost absentmindly. Alec’s heart leaped. He breathed slowly.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, pulling his eyes away from his hand, and moving them slowly up Magnus’s bare torso to his face. “Soon,” he answered, but made no move to get up from the edge of the bed, his eyes drifting down to his hand slowly. Magnus looked up to Alec’s face and stopped tracing the runes on Alec’s hand, twisting his fingers so they moved to circle the boys wrist. At this, Alec looked up and when he met Magnus’s eyes, they were clouded with what Alec presumed was lust. When their eyes met, Magnus pulled Alec’s wrist and the boy obligingly followed the movement, leaning forwards into Magnus, shifting on the bed so he could reach his lips. He moved the hand not held by Magnus to the other man’s face and when Magnus leaned into the touch, Alec breached the last inch between them and met Magnus’s lips. The response was wholehearted, despite Magnus refusing to wake moments before. Magnus pulled his body away from the bed to get closer to Alec, and Alec moved down further to meet him. The kiss was getting heated and Alec moved his body on top of the warlock, moving his hands through his adorable bed hair. His mind briefly acknowledged his position, considering the fact the he was on top of an undressed Magnus, on his bed no less, but blamed the circumstance and got lost in Magnus’s touch. One of his hands moved from Magnus’s hair down his face and caressed gently the tanned skin he had wanted to touch for so long. Magnus moved his hands along Alec’s hips, one moving up around his waist, the other over the curve of his ass and grabbing his thigh. Alec couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as the warlock moved his hands up and down his leg. Alec detached their lips and kissed his way down Magnus’s neck, and Magnus turned his head to expose the skin. At that exact moment, Magnus pulled back from Alec, making a sound that could only be compared to a snarl. Alec sat up and looked down at Magnus to see what was wrong. Before he could ask, he was able to follow Magnus’s gaze to the doorway where Jace stood with a shell-shocked expression, his hand frozen above the wooden frame, as though he was about to knock but forgot what knocking was. He tried to recover, coughing.

“I, uh, it… I, uh-” he stuttered, before turning and walking into the kitchen. That was the second time he had interrupted in the space of twelve hours and if Alec hadn’t been so frustrated he would have laughed at his response. Jace was _never_ lost for words. As it was, the blood rushed to Alec’s cheeks and he met Magnus’s eyes. He imagined it might have been a little surprising to see Alec, who had been so reserved all his life, getting so carried away while literally in bed with a mostly undressed warlock. His life had changed so much in a month and he couldn’t help let out a laugh at that thought. Magnus was not taking the whole interaction so well, and still had his hands on Alec’s forearms.

“By the Angel, Alexander. What, do tell, is funny about this situation?” he asked, pulling Alec closer again. Alec only laughed and rolled to the empty side of the bed. He lay on his side and propped his head up on his hand. He laughed again.

“I was just thinking about why Jace was so surprised,” he explained, smiling at Magnus, trailing his fingers along his arm. “This time last month I had never kissed anyone. By the Angel, I didn’t like touching anyone at all, I never talked about my feelings, I didn’t show intimacy or even interest in anyone. The closest my family have seen to me showing affection has been to Church, the cat at the institute, or to Max or in my own way to them, by protecting them when we fight demons. I was so closed off, and I’m just thinking about how much I must have changed to illicit a reaction like that in Jace of all people. He’s not easily surprised.” Alec paused, blushing slightly as he smiled at Magnus, moving to hold his hand. “And it’s all because of you.”

Alec could see the emotion in Magnus’s eyes as the colour changed from brown to a yellow colour. He let out a little gasp of surprise. He knew Magnus’s warlock mark was his cat eyes, and though Magnus wasn’t fully exposing them to Alec right now, his glamour slipped slightly. Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec passionately, allowing all the emotion he was feeling at Alec’s words flow through the touch. The kiss was short but meaningful and the two pulled back, looking at each other. Magnus’s voice was slightly deeper than usual when he spoke.

“I suspect Jace was coming to see what was taking us so long. I’m sure your friends are here now.”

Alec nodded, pulling away and sitting up on the bed.

“Now, I need to get ready to greet company. Why don’t you go and explain yourself?” Magnus asked, his usual hint of humour laced in his tone. Alec immediately blushed, and Magnus smiled triumphantly. The young shadowhunter pulled himself to his feet and made to move towards the door but before he could move away from the bed Magnus grabbed his wrist.

“When your friends leave, we will continue what we started this morning,” Magnus said, his words a promise.

Alec smiled and blushed simultaneously in response. “I uh.. Yes.” He smiled and looked away, quickly exiting the room and allowing the warlock to run his hands through his hair thinking about those blue eyes and those soft red lips.

 

Once Alec had left the room his smile immediately fell from his face at the thought of facing Jace and explaining himself. He moved to Magnus’s kitchen, relief flooding through him when he realised that Jace was alone and no one else had arrived yet. Jace looked up when he heard Alec enter.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence in which neither of the two knew what to say, which was rare between the boys who had spent every day of the last eight years together. Then Jace offered Alec a cup of steaming coffee, and the moment shattered.

“Uh, sorry for interrupting. Again.” Jace offered.

Alec just laughed, and things returned to normal between the two shadowhunters. “I don’t think it’s me you should apologise to,” Alec replied, feeling rather entertained by the prospect of Jace having to appease Magnus, at least while he was living with him.

Jace frowned. “Hmm. You’re probably right, Magnus did seem to be really, _really_ , enjoying himself before I walked in,” Jace said, acting nonchalant, but his trademark smirk gave him away. He had resumed the teasing that had been a part of Alec’s life as long as Jace himself had, and Alec knew he hadn’t nearly heard the end of this one. Despite the blush the immediately flared on Alec’s cheeks, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Your timing always was terrible, brother,” he said, smiling at Jace as he sipped his coffee.


End file.
